bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe and Jerry Learn the Truth
Joe and Jerry Learn the Truth is BedrockPerson's second feature-length project. Clocking in at a combined 100 minutes, it began release on November 20th, 2015 and ended release on March 26th, 2016. Episode 1 Reminiscently of another strange foreboding day, bedrockperson wakes up and heads to work. Meanwhile, DNA samples collected after his massacre of the traitors proves that he is Gascot. The entire organization mobilizes and capture bedrock as he arrives at work. Meanwhile, in The Candleverse, Master Hand sends his newest minion, Azrael, to catch bedrock and bring him to the passage between dimensions. At his trial, bedrock points out that, considering he's God, any punishment that could possibly be inflicted on him is basically useless as he will just make it not be. Azrael kidnaps bedrock and delivers him to Master Hand, but he leaves before anything happens. He returns to the compound as Joe and Jerry lament their situation. Episode 2 Gascot travels to a monastery where his followers pray to find Master Hand's cronies have left an an arrangement of swords. Azrael returns to Master Hand, where he meets his comrades, Uriel, Metatron, and Michael. As they are sent away, bedrock arrives and resolves to kill himself after a quick argument. Apparently after sending out an email in confidence and egged on by Joe on Jerry's account, bedrock hangs himself. He is sent to the hospital in a city, which is flattened by a bombing subsequently. After being taken back to the compound, the bombing follows and Compound Mu is totally destroyed. bedrock and those present at the nuking evacuate to Compound Epsilon. Episode 3 The bombing follows again and Epsilon is leveled before bedrock and the gang are knocked unconscious. They wake up at a strange house unsure of who brought them there before being brought to Compound Sigma. Bombing Sigma seems redundant, so the gang feels safe and falls asleep. When the wake up, the entire facility is dead. The Men in Suits seem to be behind the bombings. They escape and, en route to Site Koppa, they encounter Metatron, who wishes for bedrock to meet with the Collective at St. Olga. He tags along and bedrock teleports to St. Olga's after arriving at Koppa. Meanwhile, Metatron finds Anomaly VN-1520. Episode 4 bedrock finds Uriel and Michael before they reveal they are followers of Master Hand. As they leave to retrieve Metatron, bedrock escapes and steals a book later revealed Azrael's journal. VN-1520 tells Metatron angels are hosts that inhabit human vessels before the others arrive. When they return they find bedrock and the journal gone, much to Azrael's rage. The Collective return to Site Koppa to find bedrock and the journal are gone and the Men in Suits are assailing the compound. They all escape, with the exception of Azrael, who seemed to have stayed behind to listen to Pachelbel's Canon. bedrock has apparently been walking to Compound Kappa to confront the Men in Suits. He is interrupted by Master Hand for no reason and just continues on his way. Episode 5 bedrock reaches Kappa and finds the Men in Suits have abandoned the compound. As he exits, he is kidnapped by Metatron. Meanwhile, similarly abandoned by The Collective, Joe, Jerry, and the gang reach the control room and manage to escape via the teleport pad, but are drawn back to Kappa by a corrupted VN-1520. bedrock finds himself somehow back at Site Koppa, and narrowly rescues Joe and Jerry from execution. They figure that since the Men in Suits only seem to be gunning after bedrock, they have find a way to smuggle him out. A suitless bedrock is successfully smuggled aboard a helicopter with Joe and another G-Squad member. Meanwhile, Master Hand and the Puppets are commanded by real-life Zog. to bring the angels into the Candleverse to be looked over. As such, they "awaken the angels", and bedrock is revealed to be the vessel for the angel Azrael. As he transforms, he tumbles out of the helicopter and flies off. Episode 6 Joe lands the helicopter and the gang meets up. Something unseen kills the only witness to bedrock's transformation, leaving the gang clueless to Azrael's secret identity. They discover that the bombings were indeed set by the Man in Suits as they launch a missile from the site to an unknown target. They agree they need to sneak into the control room once again and get reinforcements to help take out the threat. On the way, Joe and Jerry go missing, leaving just two suited men. The angels are all gathered in the Candleverse, but due to technical difficulties are not able to contact Zog. Metatron tells Master Hand about the dilemma with bedrock stealing Azrael's journal, and the Hand replies that he cannot interfere, but can give the Angels the permission to do anything they see fit. Metatron decides to go after the next best target to retrieve the journal: the G-Squad. Master Hand forbids Michael and Uriel to participate, terms which they agree to. The Hand takes the two angels into a separate room and "deactivates" them, revealing Joe and Jerry as their vessels. The Puppets drop the two unconscious men back into Koppa, just in time to meet the two other members sending out a distress signal. Before they can progress though, Azrael appears and drags the gang into another dimension. Episode 7 Azrael releases the foursome with a simple instruction: find the journal. They immediately discard the order and call in a convoy to help them escape. The Angels, pissed, immediately recapture them. Meanwhile, the Men in Suits find an antimatter bomb they plan on using to destroy the universe. The foursome are released just in time, as Site Koppa is nuked by the Men in Suits in order to cover their tracks. They are saved by Anomaly 1520, who reveals his true name to be Auspicium. The anomaly flees as the gang is rescued by the convoy. Episode 8 VN-1520 returns to the Candleverse and immediately leaves to warn the gang about the Angels' plan to kill them once and for all. Before he can warn them however, they are taken by the Collective and dropped before them. Joe, as a last ditch effort, tries to call bedrock, and realize that Azrael has bedrock's phone. Another puppet tells them that Azrael is indeed bedrockperson, the result of a submissive form Master Hand implemented in his soul in order to alleviate the difficulty of reviving him at the end of The Dimensional Discrepancy 2. Master Hand confirms this, enraging Metatron. He reveals that in order to control bedrock, he has been using holy chains to control his every action, like a puppet. Metatron attacks the Hand and breaks the chains, freeing bedrock. Azrael, in some form between Gascot and bedrock (but not quite either), says his first words and tries to kill Master Hand for subjugating him, only to be coerced by Crazy Hand. Azrael defeats the Men in Suits, but Noah accidentally detonates the bomb while attempting to shoot a survivor of Azrael's onslaught. The bomb destroys the G-Mod dimension, as well as the entire universe. Zog. restarts the computer and the universe resets. In a recreation of the first scene of the series, bedrock wakes up and heads to work. He finds Joe and Jerry and apologizes for not telling the world he was Gascot sooner. He seemingly doesn't remember anything that had happened after his trial. He finds Azrael's journal in his pockets and, thinking it to be an employee's property, gives it to the duo to be put in the lost and found. AgentMuffin returns from a vacation, and is told the news about Gascot. Commenting on the fact he had known since the beginning, he belittles Joe and Jerry for not realizing the truth sooner. After a moment, Joe comments that he "fucking hates his job". Category:Uncategorized